


Phil Is A Decade Older Than Dan

by byephilecia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dom/sub, First Meetings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byephilecia/pseuds/byephilecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on 2009 Dan/ 2015 Phil AU</p><p>Sketchy first time meeting at generic YouTube convention turns fluff-smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Typically, the evening after a full day of panels and signings was an opportunity to finally relax. For Phil, however, his anxiety multiplied with each minute approaching 7 pm. And it was all over a boy who was nearly 10 years his junior.

 

Sure, they’d Skyped for hours each night for weeks now, and they thought that would be enough familiarity. Rather, it set up greater expectations for the two to live up to. _What if we don’t get on in real life? What if he thinks I smell? What if I think he smells?_ Phil pondered over a chilled glass of Coke from the hotel mini-fridge.

 

Suddenly, his iPhone chirped from the room’s desk. He eagerly dashed toward it and glanced at the screen.

 

‘In the lobby’ it read with a tiki head emoji tacked on the end.

 

Over his chuckles, Phil spat out, “Oh fuck me. He’s here.”

 

Dan stood awkwardly by the elevators, straightening his day bag’s shoulder strap and yanking his slightly shrunken T-shirt past his hips. There was no way to look casual amongst a gang of security guards and gaggles of his favorite Youtubers meandering to and from the main entrance.

 

He was just as anxious as Phil; in fact, a bit more, seeing as he was in a bit of a vulnerable position. Traveling out of his hometown, to meet a much older man in his private hotel room was risky, but he trusted Phil. At first, he’d suggested they meet at one of Phil’s meetups, but upon hearing how crowded it would be, Phil decided against it—craving more intimacy and leisure for their first in-person meeting.

_DING!_

 

The elevator doors caught the attention of Dan’s rounded eyes. Phil, slightly hunched with his hands in his jean pockets, appeared from behind the sliding chrome. The older man didn’t quite expect for Dan to be the first person he saw. Instantly, he perked. His brows rose and his eyes wrinkled into a cheery grin. “Oh! Dan!” Phil chirped, stepping out.

 

“Phil! Oh my god. Hey,” the teen mumbled, matching Phil’s grin with one of his own.

 

In plain view of fellow YouTubers and a few stalker fans, the older man was hesitant to offer much affection. He simply placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder before Dan could open his arms for a hug, and nodded back toward the elevators. Catching a security guard’s inquisitive stare, Phil flashed his card and received a nod of approval in return.

 

Dan seemed to understand, silently following Phil into the elevator. How lucky they were that it was empty. Disregarding the potential for security cameras, Phil latched onto Dan with a tight embrace once the lift began its ascend.

 

“Mmmm it’s so nice to finally see you,” the YouTuber hummed into his friend’s shoulder.

 

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, clutching the fabric of his checkered shirt with a needy grip. He could almost cry he was so happy. “Same. I was lit’rally so fucking nervous that I wouldn’t get to meet you.”

 

“Why’s that?” Phil pulled away, wanting to get a proper look at the boy. He was just as tall and slender as he’d imagined. Somehow, he was even prettier in person, with his brown doe-eyes, golden skin, pouty lips, and deep dimples.

 

Dan shrugged and flicked his fringe from his eye. “Erm, well, just thought you’d be too busy, y’know? I walked by your signing earlier and lit’rally the line went on for forever. I’m surprised y-your fingers haven’t fallen off.”

 

“I got strong finger muscles,” Phil blurted, then blushed. After a second of awkward silence, they both broke out in a cackle—just in time for the elevator doors to slide open again.

 

“My room’s this a-way,” the older man crooned, leading his guest toward the door. “The room’s actually quite nice. I think I want to do my whole apartment like it.” He unlocked it and pushed the door open to reveal the fairly small but modern and swanky suite. Though Phil had only spent a night in it so far, he’d torn through it and left it as messy as if it were his bedroom at home. But what Dan didn’t know was that Phil spent 30 good minutes tidying it up so Dan wouldn’t think he was a total slob.

 

“Wow. Niceee,” was all Dan could muster after gulping back his nerves. It was still registering that he was in AmazingPhil’s fucking bedroom… well, hotel room.

 

“Make yourself comfortable, Dan. Like a drink? Water? Soda? Some weird tropical juice thing? Cider? Wine?”

 

Slipping the shoulder strap to the floor and flopping onto a lime green leather loveseat, Dan piped, “Ooh cider please.”

 

“So, erm… what else did you do today besides stalk me at my signing?” They both laughed softly as Phil rooted around the fridge for two cider bottles.

 

Eyes were already sent rolling. “Oh shut up. I wasn’t stalking… Just… just observing, okay?” Rushing to fluff his hair before Phil turned back around, Dan murmured, “Went to a ‘YouTube For Beginners’ panel. Quite good.”

 

“Learning some tips for your channel, are you?” Phil teased. He twisted off the bottle caps with a slight furrow in his forehead.

 

Again, Dan scoffed to mostly distract himself from the fluttering in his chest. “Yeah. I actually got 200 more subscribers since I checked last night, y’know. I’ve been shooting some footage from today. Might post it when I get back home.”

 

“I can help you edit it if you’d like.” Phil stretched out an arm toward Dan with the cold bottle in hand.

 

Dan accepted it with another bright smile that tied knots in Phil’s stomach. Suddenly, Phil found himself standing awkwardly in the middle of the lounge area. There was another plush chair in the opposite corner, but that would be awkwardly far. Sitting on the cushion right beside Dan would be awkwardly close.

 

 _Fuck it_ , Phil sighed internally, and he lowered himself onto the space next to his young friend.

 

“Would you?” Dan gasped a bit at the offer.

 

“Of course.” Phil perched his elbow onto the arm rest with faux nonchalance.

 

The younger man’s cheeks slowly burned a bright pink, and he took it as a cue to take his first sip. His throat was dry and he felt warm. The refreshing drink was much needed, and it’s alcohol content was an added bonus.

 

The pair chatted for a while-- both somewhat stiff, but each laugh they shared or reference they related lessened the tension substantially. Before either of them knew it, Phil had his feet up on the glass coffee table and his hand behind his head, while Dan had curled up into a secure ball with his head rested against the back of the seat. The TV had somehow been turned on, but neither of their eyes even wandered toward the screen. Both were entranced by the sight of each other. Yes, they got on. No, neither one of them thought the other smelled.

 

“So where are you staying? It’s a bit late for the train station,” Phil mused as he glanced down at his phone. How had five hours gone by so quickly?

 

Dan gazed up at the ceiling and frowned. “Hm. Some of my friends got a room in the hotel down the street. I’ll probably end up sleeping on the ground or some shit…”

 

“You can, erm…” After feeling so relaxed for so long, the tightness in his core returned with vengeance. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to but, if you’d like, erm… You’re welcome to stay.”

 

Dan’s lips parted but sound failed to escape from behind them. He could only sigh before slowly reaching forward to touch Phil’s jaw. Phil held in his own breath and froze, just watching Dan’s face get closer and closer to his. By the time their noses brushed, their eyes shut in synchronicity. Their lips pressed together so gently. Phil’s stubble felt rough to Dan’s fingertips, but Dan’s cracked lips felt rough to his lips, and it was nothing short of perfect because it was so Phil and it was so Dan. When a pleased moan escaped from Dan’s mouth, Phil heaved out the air from his nose, and grabbed Dan by the waist, pulling him in closer.

 

The boy crawled his way into Phil’s lap and nestled himself into the safety of Phil’s embrace. Dan’s hands had snuck their ways into Phil’s silky locks, where they also massaged the shaved sides near his temple.

 

Then, Dan decided to grind down into Phil’s crotch. The YouTuber detached their lips with a soft, wet smack of his tongue.

 

He noted the instant look of panic in Dan’s eyes. “No, I just—“

 

“Sorry, Phil. I didn’t mean t—“

 

“No, listen. I want to make sure you’re sure about this, Dan,” Phil whispered, searching Dan’s face for some relief in his features. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.”

 

“ _Phiiil_.” Dan couldn’t help emitting a groan as he threw his head back. Then he shuffled around in Phil’s lap until he straddled him. “Okay right. I get it: I’m a teenager. You’re like almost 30. I’m like a fetus or whatever. You’re basically a grandfather.” Dan’s smile widened as he earned a chuckle from Phil. “I want to if you want to. I, erm… I really want to.”

 

Phil moved his grasp to the skin of Dan’s soft hips peeking from under his shirt. His fingers sunk deep into the flesh, and he manipulated the movement of Dan's waist, grinding him harder into him.

 

A breathy “yeah” slipped off of Dan’s tongue. He was tempted to kiss Phil again, but he was slightly more fascinated by the sight of the pelvises colliding in tight jeans.

 

Their cocks began to stiffen from the friction, and Phil began bucking into Dan’s swift gyrations. The elder tilted his head back and purred, “Kiss me”.

 

Their lips locked in a kiss far more fiery and desperate than the first. Dan would unabashedly whimper down Phil’s throat, and Phil would reply with a guttural groan.

 

“Let me take your shirt off?” Phil bunched the hem of Dan’s shirt up in his fists and, without question, Dan clumsily tossed his hands above his head. It was a bit of a struggle getting the tight shirt off of Dan’s sizeable skull, and they both giggled like fools. Dan shrieked with relief and Phil puffed as if it was the most energy he’d exerted all year, but they were quick to resume their ravenous kisses and humping.

 

“What about you?” Dan asked between kisses, tugging the top button on Phil’s smart checkered top. “That’s not exactly fair…”

 

“You can take it off me.” The tip of Phil’s tongue poked from between his grin, and Dan almost wanted to slap Phil for being such a sexy bastard. Instead, he hummed a random tune as he speedily undid the first few buttons—enough to expose those dark tufts of chest hair, as the boy was growing impatient.

 

“Can we take our trousers off as well?” Dan nearly whined, fingering the zipper of Phil’s black jeans.

 

Phil smirked at Dan’s shamelessness. Surely, he’d feel like a creep for finding delight in the teen’s youthful eagerness later on, but for now, it only turned him on ever more. “Go on, Dan.” The older man chewed his bottom lip and wrinkled his brow.

 

“Fuck,” Dan shuddered under his breath, shifting back on Phil’s knees to access his fly. He wriggled the jeans and underpants down enough to uncover a light peppering of trimmed hairs surrounding Phil’s flushed, turgid cock.

 

Dan mewled softly when he flickered his eyes up to meet Phil’s hooded stare. The eye contact failed to break when Dan drew a stripe of saliva on his palm with his tongue. He wrapped his hand around the base of the shaft and stroked it slowly.

 

“Take yours out as well,” Phil practically demanded.

 

Dan used his free hand to fumble with his zipper and writhe out of his jeans until the pooled at his angle.

 

“Wank us both,” Phil said again, this time in a low growl.

 

Dan swallowed back what would have been another whine, and he aligned their lengths. Phil’s was definitely larger, but that was hardly any concern. The boy wrapped his entire hand around them both and tugged them together.

 

Phil let his head recline against the loveseat. “Just like that,” could be heard floating out of Phil’s gaping mouth.

 

Dan bounced on Phil’s lap, adding more friction to his ministrations. With Phil’s head leaned back, his elongated neck was too tempting to ignore. Dan lurched forward and began nibbling and sucking on the skin.

 

Within minutes, they were tangled in each other. Dan had a hand on their dicks and one balancing himself on Phil’s shoulder while he kissed Phil’s neck. Phil had on hand steadying Dan’s hips and another twisted in his long, brown hair.

 

Dan began to quiver and quake in Phil’s arms. His bites stopped in exchange for shaky cries vibrating over Phil’s throat.

 

Phil still had a ways to go, but cast his pleasure aside to whisper sweet encouragement in young Dan’s ear.

 

With a loud wail, Dan spurted and dribbled from his cock, all over their hands and stomachs. The brown-haired man continued to pump them both until the sensitivity was overwhelming. His body went completely lax against Phil’s chest.

 

Phil peppered a few kisses on top of Dan’s head, burying his nose in his hair dampened by some sweat. “You’re so hot,” Phil panted. “Lie back”.

 

Dan started by lifting his weight a bit, but Phil pushed him all the way until his sticky back met the seat and clung to the leather.

 

Phil invited himself to Dan’s chest, allowing his tongue and lips to explore it from collar bone to nipple. From below his waist, he resumed quick strokes with his own hand to complete the job.

 

“Cum on me. Mmm please,” Phil heard Dan say meekly. Dan must’ve remembered that it was one of Phil's favorites when they were casually discussing their turn-ons a week ago.

 

“Yeah?” he muffled with Dan’s nipple caught between his teeth. Phil wasted no time straightening his back and waddling up so that he hovered over Dan’s stomach. In less than three strokes, he’s sprayed himself all over Dan’s neck and chin.

 

Dan wished he could’ve savored the sight of Phil towering over him with that mid-orgasmic glow on his face, but his reflexes caused him to squeeze his eyes closed. He only caught the sight of Phil afterward: red-faced and exhausted, wiping sweat off his brow.

 

“Wow,” Dan’s voice cracked slightly, and he suddenly wanted to disappear into one of the cushion creases.

 

Phil beamed at him and leaned down to console him with a peck on the cheek. “I’ll get you a towel.”

 

As he was left lying in his own silence, the reality sank in for the teenager. “God, you probably think I’m a damn slut, don’t you?” he blurted once Phil began wiping him down.

 

“If you’re a slut, then so am I.” Phil smirked to himself and shook his head.

 

Phil expected a witty counter, but he was met with silence, and when he glanced toward Dan, Dan was too busy gazing at him in awe.

 

Phil tossed the towel over his shoulder, before standing back onto his feet. “The bed’s a lot more comfortable. How about we have a cuddle and you show me the clips for your vlog?”

 

Dan merely blushed and nodded bashfully. By the time they’d got to the bed, snuggling and kissing took precedence over sifting through Dan’s camera. That was alright though. Something told them that they'd have lots of time for that in the future.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I'll continue. Don't expect a developed storyline.
> 
> Bit of angst. Mostly gay porn. TW? Mention of kidnap and murder as a joke.

Phil had a thing for luxurious restaurants. He was no snob—he could smack down on some greasy take-away with the best of them. But he usually made an effort to save some of his earnings to treat himself to a decadent meal in one of London’s most exclusive eateries. Lately, he’d been inviting friends or radio colleagues to join him, but at times, the atmosphere seemed unfitting for friendly outings. The whimsical décor in these places often felt more appropriate for dates, but with Phil’s busy schedule and homebody lifestyle, he hadn’t dated properly in ages.

 

Now he’d been talking to some teenager for months, and it was the closest thing to romance he’d experienced in a while. Yet, he was unsure if dating was the word. They went out like lovers did. They stayed in and cuddled like lovers did. They argued like lovers did. They kissed like lovers did. But it just didn’t feel like dating… it felt like more and not enough all at once.

 

It was the second time they’d seen each other since meeting in Phil’s hotel room from weeks ago. Since then, Dan had stayed a weekend in Phil’s flat and quickly called it home.

 

Dan was easy to please and impress, if Phil was being frank. It only made spoiling the boy that much more fun. So he was elated when his reservations for London’s Duck and Waffle finally got through.

 

“I liked the other shirt better,” Phil mumbled, glancing at Dan through the mirror as he straightened his hair on his bed.

 

“What? The red one?” Dan had torn through Phil’s closet for a dressy shirt, because of course he didn’t bring any with him on the train ride. “I look fat in red.”

 

“Shut up. No, you don’t.” Phil groaned. Finally flattening the last few strands of hair, he turned the iron off and set it on his table. “You look great in everything, but… wear whatever makes you happy, Dan.”

 

Dan was already half way through buttoning one of Phil’s dark green shirts, but after catching the sincerity in Phil’s eye, he sighed and began undoing the buttons. “Why won’t you tell me where we’re going? Is this a trap to kidnap and murder me?”

 

Phil sent his eyes rolling as he barked a sarcastic laugh. “Oh no, you’re on to me. My plan’s been foiled.”

“I knew it,” Dan hissed with a gentle smile. “That’s why you’re so nice to me. You plan to kill me and harvest my organs for pocket money.” He swiftly shucked the green shirt for the red one he’d left crumpled on the ground. He noticed Phil’s delight that he’d decided to switch shirts. “Because no one’s ever this nice to me.”

 

The YouTuber’s smiled waned a bit-- a concerned remark caught in his throat, only because he knew Dan wasn’t kidding. The silence between them grew thicker with each passing second. Dan began to twist his lips in apology, but Phil immediately cut him off. “Now hurry, or we’ll be late. Taxi should be here any second.”

 

Phil ducked out of his bedroom, leaving Dan to dress himself in solitude. While mentally berating himself for making Phil uncomfortable, his shoulders drooped and his eyes began to sting. _You’re not going to cry you fucking twat. Stop being a baby. You made a dumb joke. Get the hell over it._

He spun to look into Phil’s mirror. Dan honestly preferred the green, but if Phil thought he looked best in red, he could deal with it. He trusted Phil’s judgment. He trusted Phil. He loved Phil.

 

**

“Lit’rally like the Tower of Terror in Disney,” Dan tittered, huddled into Phil’s side during the elevator's speedy descent. The pair chuckled and braced themselves on the rails, clearly giddier than the rest of the lift’s occupants.

 

They were the last to file out past the sliding doors. Dan took their momentary isolation as an opportunity to graze his hand over Phil’s back. His companion smiled at the gesture.

 

**

Phil and Dan felt a bit less inhibited in the back of the taxi on the ride to Phil’s apartment. Besides illumination from their phones and passing street lamps, they were hidden from their driver’s wandering eye by complete darkness.

 

“Will you take me here again, Phil? That doughnut thing was the weirdest and most delicious fucking thing I’ve ever had in my entire life,” Dan gushed quietly.

 

Phil clasped Dan’s thigh with assurance. “Of course. Any time… Erm, well, any time I can get reservations. I think I want to try that foie gras crème brulee next time.”

 

Dan wrenched his face a bit. He wasn’t that adventurous yet, but maybe he’d take a bite off Phil’s plate.

 

Shifting closer to Phil, Dan buried his face into Phil’s shoulder, tickling his nose with the fur lining Phil’s hood. “Mm, thank you so much. This was, like, the nicest evening ever. I’ll never forget it. You’re the best.”

 

Phil wanted so badly to kiss Dan, but he met eyes with his driver from the rear view mirror and resisted. Rather, he squeezed Dan’s thigh. “No, you are. You deserve all the good things in the world, Dan.” Then he felt Dan quake with laughter beside him.

 

“ _Psshh!_ Yeah right.”

 

“I mean it,” the YouTuber insisted, happily but slightly frustrated that Dan wouldn’t agree. “I love doing these special things with you, because I love seeing you happy… because _you_ make me happy. Really happy.” His voice was no louder than a breathy whisper.

Dan’s body stilled. Silence settled between them. This time the words were caught in Dan’s throat. There was so much he wanted to say in response, but he wasn’t ready to risk crying in the back of a cab.

 

Suddenly, he felt the weight of Phil’s hand weaken. Phil had, instead, gripped Dan’s wrist and guide it between his legs. Dan immediately lifted his head in surprise from the heat radiating onto his fingertips. Phil placed Dan’s hand on his crotch, over an unmistakable bulge trapped beneath denim.

 

Snickering at Dan’s wide eyes and dropped jaw, Phil murmured, “You make me more than just happy, actually. I told you I thought you looked good in red.”

 

Dan joined in with the mischievous laughing as he massaged Phil in his hand. “You filthy fucking pervert,” he teased between tense lips. “Hard this whole fucking time, yeah?”

 

Phil nodded, but his attention was focused on the driver at the moment. One poorly timed glance and they were finished. They were also only minutes away from his building. Carefully, he unzipped his fly and began unraveling his turgid cock. He smirked at Dan’s scandalized gasp.

 

“I can’t wait until we get home.” He gave himself a few dry strokes before rolling his foreskin back and gathering a bead of precome on his finger.

 

Dan was positively salivating. If he could’ve had it his way, he’d have Phil all the way down his throat by then. And as if Phil had read his mind, he found Phil’s wet fingertip approach his lips. Without question, the boy opened his mouth and welcomed Phil’s finger inside. Their eyes locked, and Dan’s tongue laved over the finger, savoring Phil’s unique flavor.

 

When Phil plucked his finger out, Dan already felt empty and needy, but masked it by biting his lip with forced confidence.

 

By the time Phil had painfully tucked himself back in, they were stopped in front of Phil’s apartment. He paid, said his gracious good-bye, and then tugged Dan inside. Their hearts raced both from anticipation and having to walk up all those bloody stairs.

 

And like a love scene from a scripted romantic drama, they were all over each other the moment they passed into the privacy of Phil’s flat. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck. Phil grabbed two fistfuls of Dan’s ass. They kissed and licked and nipped and groaned for some time, until Dan panted, “We’re not doing it here are we?”

 

“I’d rather not, if I’m honest,” Phil admitted before planting a kiss on Dan’s neck.

 

Dan pulled away and led them both to Phil’s bedroom. _This is it. He’s going to fuck me. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh yes. Oh no._

Within minutes, they were both completely naked. There was no need to striptease or play bashful when they both were so eager.

 

“I want to use the plug again,” Dan spat out as he looked at Phil. It was the only way he’d reveal it without stifling himself.

                                                                         

Swiping his fringe to the side, he purred, “I remember you liked that.” He knelt to rummage through his chest for the toy and some lubricant.

 

Dan cocked his hip and snorted. “Yeah. A lot. How could you ever forget? I was practically screaming when you used it with that vibrator.”

 

“Yeah, thought I’d get a complaint in the morning. Lay on yo-“

 

“Lay on my front with my ass in the air. I know the drill, Phil,” he teased, doing just that on the bed. He settled his cheek on a pillow and snatched the stuffed Totoro next to him for comfort. Dan could only hear the click of the bottle cap, the hilarious fart noise the tube made as Phil squeezed, and the friction between his skin as he warmed it up. Then Dan felt warm lips peck aimless patterns upon his back and shoulder.

 

“Ready?” Phil murmured.

 

“Yes.” Dan nodded and hugged Totoro tighter.

 

A firm thumb circled his hole before pressing forward. Eventually, Phil had fit another finger to stretch him enough for the tapered toy. Again, Dan heard more lube being applied to what he assumed was the plug. He was proven correct when he felt that plasticy smoothness at his entrance.

 

As he continued to press the plug inside, Phil was confident Dan’s whines were of pleasure and not pain. Still, he offered loving kisses to relax Dan, and sighed, “You alright?”

 

“Yeah. I love it. Is it all in?”

 

With a final push, Phil stood back and said, “Yep. All in.” He regarded just how adorable Dan looked cuddled up with his toy before watching Dan sit up as well.

 

Phil then sat at the edge of his bed and his wide-eyed companion sank down beside him. Phil caressed Dan’s red-tinged cheek, and he kissed him adoringly, before nodding toward his waiting cock.

 

Dan nearly tumbled to his knees and waddled his way between Phil’s legs. This surely wasn’t the first time he’d gone down on Phil, but its novelty hadn’t yet faded. He couldn’t wait until they’d get to a point where Phil wouldn’t have to coach him through what felt good, despite loving it when Phil bossed him around. Dan wrapped his flushed lips around the exposed head and rolled his tongue across the slit. Then he detached his lips and ran his tongue all along the shaft, slicking it up with saliva.

 

“Just hold your tongue out for me,” Dan heard bellowing from above. He obeyed, and watched Phil smack his tongue with the head of his cock. The boy shuddered, feeling weak in the knees and clenching around the plug. Then he continued to lap at it, at times running his tongue over Phil’s knuckles where he held himself at the base. Soon enough, it was time to take Phil into his mouth. He sucked him in slow, deep bobs of his head, earning Phil’s satisfied hums.

 

Dan curled his fingers over Phil’s hold and pulled his mouth away. As he peppered kisses underside, he mewled, “You wanna fuck me? Coz I want you to.”

 

Jumping when Dan’s tongue found its way to Phil’s balls, the YouTuber chuckled, “Yeah.”

 

Dan was prepared to return to his kneeling position on the mattress, but Phil scooped him into his arms and caught lips between his own. Dan welcomed it, moaning his appreciation onto Phil’s tongue. Phil lowered Dan’s back to the bed gently, before settling his weight over Dan’s chest and stomach. While the Phil kept Dan confined in his wiry arms, Dan held Phil’s head, feeling the high points of his face with his thumbs. They continued to kiss as Phil reached down to pull out the plug. Dan huffed with expected discomfort, but then the sounds began to hitch and quiver.

 

Phil raised his head. His eyebrows knit together when he noted tears falling from Dan’s shut eyes. “Oh Dan, no. No, what’s wrong? Did I –“ He dropped the toy to the ground and embraced his friend.

 

“Ugh!” Dan scoffed with disgust. “I’m the worst. I didn’t mean to cry. I’m a fucking idiot. I’m so sor-“

 

“Dan, stop that. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah but-- I’m just… I l-love you s-s-so fucking much that, like, it _actually_ kills me, Phil,” he just blurted, finally opening his eyes to see Phil’s reaction. “I almost can’t believe this is f-fucking happening, and I hate that I have to go back tomorrow coz I’m so happy when I’m with you, and I’m just, ugh, I’m so overwhelmed and that’s why I’m crying like a blubbering fool and ruining the moment right now.”

 

Phil smiled sweetly, drying Dan’s eyes with a bed sheet. They both laughed. “I love you too, Dan. So much. Now actually shut up. You’re giving me blue balls.”

 

Shamelessly, Dan nested his face in Phil’s shoulder, raveling all limbs around him. Phil didn’t mind the closeness one bit. It took a moment to find Dan’s rim, but he patiently slid it in once he did.

 

“Fuck!” Dan screeched, throwing his head back. His toes instantly curled when Phil commenced his rhythmic thrusts. His hair feathered out onto the pillow. His eyes rolled back behind his lids. His jaw dropped, so that his moans could soar effortlessly throughout the room.

 

Phil was more concentrated on Dan than his own pleasure, though the tightness of Dan’s nervous pulsing made it difficult. He made an effort to dig his belly down onto Dan’s hard-on. The boy wailed at the friction.

 

The bed began to rock when the speed picked up. Both of their cries got louder. Dan latched himself tighter to Phil as his muscles tensed. Chanting his name, Dan came between their stomachs. Then Phil came inside Dan.

 

What was uncomfortable sticky and warm in any other context was perfect in their post-coital bliss, wrapped up in each other and attacking each other with desperate kisses. In that moment, Dan’s train ride back home was the furthest thing from his mind.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy skype sessions ;)

The visits became more frequent. Any separation that lasted beyond 5 days felt like an eternity. They’d hoped they would no longer have to rely on Skype to communicate after meeting, but as it turned out, Skype was the one thing that kept them from going insane.

 

“I wish I could grow horns. Imagine what you could do if you had horns,” Phil drawled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he squinted at his laptop. Dan needed to get a god damn Macbook already; his webcam was quality was terrible.

Snorting a bemused laugh, Dan cocked his head in honest consideration. “You could open bottles with them.”

 

“Dip them in ink and write with them?” Phil added. He grinned, pleased that Dan was silly enough to go along with his late night delirium.

 

“Psshhh. Who needs ink? You could just stab someone with your horns and write with their blood!”

 

Phil had a pillow snug to his chest and buried his face in it as he let out a loud chuckle. Dan had to be more restrained: his parents were asleep down the hall.

 

Their laughter died down in a few seconds, and silence followed. It was a comfortable silence though. They were both so fortunate that they’d reached a point where silence was comfortable.

 

“I wish you were here right now, Dan.” Phil peeked up from behind the pillow to glance at Dan’s pixeled face again.

 

Dan shook his head. “Stop it. You’re going to make me sad. I’m going to see you in three days.”

 

“For only like two days, before you go back home and go on holiday, leaving me in freezing London while you’re in India.” Phil didn’t mean for it to sound like whining, and he winced once he reflected upon his tone. He bowed his head a bit. “Sorry. I’ll make sure it’s the best two days ever. I just miss you a lot.”

 

Dan didn’t need Phil’s rant to feel guilty. He’d already contemplated missing out on his tropical family get-away just to stay with Phil. Hell, he’d gotten close to terminating his work experience if it meant more time to visit Phil. It was boring work anyway. Building his YouTube channel with Phil’s guidance was a productive excuse, right? Or was it just that he wanted to spend hours cuddling on Phil’s couch while watching animes and making pancakes for every breakfast? Was it just that he wanted to watch Phil shave in the morning’s because it was oddly calming and kiss him whenever? So they could walk through town and window shop, sneaking touches and glances like they shared a secret only between them two.

 

“I miss you too,” Dan assured, leaning closer to his laptop as if he could kiss Phil through the screen right then. “And I can’t wait!”

 

“Neither can I. I wish you were this pillow,” Phil drawled, immediately laughing at how silly it sounded.

 

Again, he was lucky the young boy shared his weirdness. “I want to be your pillow.”

 

“So I can hold onto you whenever. Snuggle you. Kiss you everywhere.”

 

“You kiss your pillow?”

 

Phil rolled his eyes. “ _No!_ I just mean I wish I was holding you instead of holding this damn pillow.”

 

“Don’t lie. You make out with your pillow at night! Ha-ha! Phil kisses his pillow! What a loser!” Dan pointed and laughed.

 

Phil was prepared to swing that pillow at the screen. “Shut up! I don’t! I’m trying to be romantic.” Phil’s voice was just as playful as Dan’s.

 

Dan’s face was visibly pinker and his eyes glittered. “Mmm, I love you,” he cooed. “Tell me what else you’d do to me if I were there with you?”

 

“Throw you out the window.”

 

“Fuck off. I’m being serious.”

 

Combing his fingers through his fringe, Phil sighed, “Right now? Well, I’d be kissing you. All over.”

 

“Like where?”

 

“Your forehead. Your nose. Your chin. Jaw. Down your neck…” Phil watched Dan listen attentively and chewing his lip. Phil didn’t know if the lip biting was meant to be flirtatious, but it ignited something in him.

 

“I know how much you like your neck played with, so… I’d kiss it really softly. Right where your neck meets your jaw. Then I’d begin sucking on there really light. Grazing my teeth along your throat.”

 

His eyes never left Dan, and it seemed like Dan was staring right back at him in awe.

 

“Then I’d move down to your chest, and kiss you there. Every inch of skin there. Tease your nipples with my tongue.”

 

Dan let out an audible moan. Phil took note: more nipple play in the future.

 

“Then what?” Dan croaked, trailing his own fingers across his bare neck, imagining they were Phil’s.

 

Phil smirked to himself. “I’d just keep going down. Kiss a trail down to your belly button. Bite your sides until I left my marks. Then I’d go lower.”

 

Dan’s eyes were closed, and Phil caught him lick his lips.

 

Then Phil said, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” and it ripped Dan from his trance. His eyes burst open into a sobered stare, before he bashfully smiled at Phil.

 

“Erm, I am…” He breathed, dropping the hand that’d been tickling his collar bones down past the webcam’s view. “I’m hard right now.”

 

“Are you?” Phil’s slender brows quirked up, and he nearly lifted his head as if it’d allow him a glimpse. “Show me.”

 

Dan bit his bottom lip again, with eyes darting around the room. He was only met by blank stares from a few stuffed animals. Then he slid the laptop further down his bed, angling the screen to capture himself from the waist down, exposing the tent beneath his loose boxers.

 

Without a word, he pushed them down by the elastic, and his cock sprung forward. Phil was absolutely salivating, and a growl nearly escaped from his lips.

 

Dan gently stroked himself dry, shuddering from the friction. “I’ll come any minute,” he sighed, eyeing a bottle of lotion by his wardrobe.

 

“Not yet, Dan. Slow down,” he chasted lovingly with a shake of his head. “Where’s your lube?”

 

“Can’t find it,” Dan gulped. “Somewhere under my bed? I’ve got lotion right by-“

 

“No, we’re going to want lube for this.”

 

Dan didn’t argue. In fact, he was quite excited for whatever Phil seemed to have in store. Awkwardly maneuvering around his erection, Dan draped himself across his bed and used his long arms to feel around for a small tube.

 

“Erm… think I’ve… got it!” He plucked the lubricant off the floor while kneeling in front of the laptop, ducking a bit so that his face is caught on camera.

 

By that time, Phil had transitioned to a laid-back position against his head board. Out of sight, he had his own opened bottle of lube resting on the table beside him, and a dollop squeezed into his palm. “Good,” he huffed. “Show me your arse. Get on all fours for me and spread your arse.”

 

There was always a part of Dan that felt so silly following some of Phil’s requests; but in the heat of the moment, the kinkiness of it all overshadowed his embarrassment. The teen kicked off his shorts into a clothes puddle on the ground. Then he spun, back facing the camera and lowered his chest to the mattress. “Like that, Phil?”

 

“Bit lower? Yeah, perfect.” Phil’s voice trembled slightly. Dan couldn’t see him, but he could hear the most subtle slicking noises. “Get some lube on your fingers, yeah? Get a lot on there.”

 

It didn’t take much thinking to know where Phil was going with it. Dan was eager to oblige, squirting the lube onto his fingertips and letting it drip from his fingers. “Yeah?”

 

“Take a finger, and just… slide it up and down your crack.”

 

Dan nodded his head against a pillow, which looked like soft writhing from Phil’s point of view. A finger slithered along his ass crack, lingering over the hole.

 

Phil watched Dan’s belly dip into the mattress. His legs must’ve weakened from the abrupt stimulation. Dan could hear Phil’s soft chuckle. “What?” Dan squawked, still in an aroused haze.

 

“Nothing.” Phil shook his head. “You just look so hot like this. I want to fuck you like this so bad.”

 

The younger bit his lip. “How’d you fuck me?” He slurred and put a bit of pressure onto his rim.

 

“Go slow at first. Really savor how tight you are.” Phil gulped back a quiet gasp, then continued. “Let you really feel me inside you.”

Dan couldn’t wait any longer and pressed the finger into himself, releasing a whimper. “Mmm hmm?”

 

“I’d run my fingers through your hair as I start rocking my hips really gentle like.”

 

The boy took it as his cue to slowly pump that finger in and out and in and out.

 

Phil groaned. Dan heard it. “Phil, are you wanking? Not fair if I can’t see you!” he playfully whined.

 

Phil snorted but ignored Dan’s protest. “Think you can fit another finger in there?”

 

“Yeah.” With a few small grunts, Dan had two digits stroking his prostate. He moaned Phil’s name as if it were a plea.

 

“At this point, I’d be fucking you harder and kissing all over your back. Grab your cock and start stroking you because I know you were about to come.” Phil’s voice was trembling and his eyes were struggling to stay open and focus on the show before him.

 

Dan took direction, arm already cramping as he quickened the pace. Another hand had made a fist around his leaking cock, and he fucked his hand into the bed. “Oh Phil. Yes, I’m gonna…”

 

Phil was well ahead of him, climaxing with a loud cry that crackled through Dan’s laptop speakers. Dan spilled himself onto his bed sheets and violently pulsed around his fingers, before collapsing into a puddle of flesh and bones.

 

“Holy shit… I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard just from my own hand before. Wow, Dan. That was so hot.” Phil straightened his glasses and swiped some stray fringe off his forehead.

 

Dan was still face down in a pillow, failing to find the energy to even utter a word. Anything he could’ve said would’ve been gibberish anyway. He was confused. He felt bliss. He felt relief. He felt desired. He felt sexy. But he felt empty. The realization that it wasn’t Phil’s dick inside him, Phil’s grip on his cock, or Phil’s real kisses on his back quickly sank in. He was back to square one. He was back to missing Phil.

 

After blinking away the sting in his eyes, Dan flipped over and gazed at Phil, who had a rosy flush to his cheeks. “Yeah, that was great. Now I’m super tired.”

 

“Orgasm and then off to sleep. Typical Dan,” Phil teased with his tongue between his teeth.

 

“Whatever,” Dan scoffed. “You know you love me.”

 

Phil’s eyes rolled. “I know I do.”

 

Dan’s lips folded into a sweet smile as he rested his head on the pillow and let himself lull off to the sound of Phil’s breath.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More 2015Phil|2009Dan sex! 
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: Is there one where a whispers dirty things into b's ear while he sleeps and touches him and makes him cum? If not prompt (I need Jesus)
> 
> WARNING: sleeping non/dub-con

It had been one of those rare nights when they hadn’t fooled around before bed. No, they were far too exhausted. An especially involved collab shoot sent them filming early into the morning. Birds were chirping by the time their heads hit the pillow. And even through their heavy drowse, they mustered up enough energy to chide the annoying squawking.

_“Shut up, birds!”_

_“Yeah… g-go tweet in front of someone else’s window!”_

_“Yeah!”_

_“Yeah, stupid birds.”_

 

Neither had admitted it to the other yet, but in secret, both enjoyed those nights. It felt more domestic. What real relationships were meant to be. At times, the process of filming was more intimate than any sex they had. Combining their creativity, opening up their minds, confessing their craziest ideas and receiving the others’ earnest feedback, and creating something that was equally theirs. It was like conceiving and delivering a child with less bodily fluids.

The sun was fully out by the time Dan had opened his eyes. Its bright beams peered through the gaps in Phil’s blinds, and striped the carpet floor. It had to be midday. Dan was curled on his side. The weight of Phil’s arm around his waist was missing. Phil must’ve gotten up. Dan hoped he’d made breakfast already. He was in the mood for pancakes.

 

As Dan began to stretch out, he felt skin touch his arm. Dan jerked and his eyes widened, but with a look over his shoulder, he realized Phil hadn’t gotten up yet.

 

“Hm,” Dan sighed under his breath. It suddenly occurred to him that he’d never woken up before Phil before while staying over. It felt strange, watching Phil sleep in daylight instead of near pitch darkness or through a pixely webcam feed. This was strangely different.

 

But Phil still looked so beautiful and peaceful. His hair was a fluffy mess and his mouth hung open slightly. Boy, did that man look cuddly. And Dan couldn’t help himself. He wriggled closer to Phil, until he was gently pressed against his side and nested his head into Phil’s shoulder. Surprisingly, it didn’t wake Phil.

 

Dan sighed in his ear. Phil writhed.

 

“Are you awake?” Dan croaked in a soft whisper.

Phil only smacked his lips before returning to a steady rhythm of deep breaths.

 

Dan perked up, one brow quirked quizzically.

 

“Phil?” he whispered again into the other man’s ear. “ Did I wake you?”

 

This time, Dan got a wordless murmur in a reply. It was almost a moan.

 

Dan smirked to himself, before leaning in closer. His lips brushed against the ear. “Phiiiiw? Phiiiilip? Mister Lester? Do you hear me?” Dan breathed tauntingly.

 

Dan swore he saw Phil’s lip twitch, but still, no response.

 

“What if I told you I was a bit horny right now? That wake you up?”

 

This time, Phil gave him a sigh.

 

“What about this?” Dan brought his fingers to Phil’s chin and grazed the tips along his stubbled jawline. “Can you feel that?”

 

Dan decided to explore this familiar expanse of skin, moving further down Phil’s body. Dan was sure Phil would be roused by the extra attention to his nipples, but nothing.

 

“Are you in a bloody coma for God’s sake?” Dan nearly chortled, while his fingers ventured beneath the duvet.

 

Dan reached Phil’s belly button and began biting his lip. He knew his fingers wouldn’t have to travel much further to get to the goods.

 

“Might this wake you?” the younger groaned, pressing his lips into Phil’s neck and peppering sweet kisses there. His fingers wiggled beneath the elastic on Phil’s boxers, immediately met by tufts of wiry pubic hair.

 

Dan’s breath hitched in anticipation. He widened his eyes, anticipating a reaction when he wrapped his hand around Phil’s flaccid dick. Phil’s head rolled back a bit, so Dan gave him a firmer squeeze, not yet stroking him.

 

Dan muttered to himself in disbelief. He knew if it were the other way, he’d have shot off the bed wide awake. Hell, he was beginning to feel hard just from this adventure down Phil’s sleeping body. There was just something so wrong about it. It felt like he was taking advantage, but Phil’s occasional sighs sounded like consent to him at the time. Perhaps he’d feel guilty about it later, but right now, he was more interested in seeing how far he could push it.

 

And he was dying to see Phil’s soft cock in his grasp. So his free hand tugged the covers down to find his hand wriggling beneath galaxy print underpants. He wormed the cock, still pliable, through the opening in the front. It lied limply against Phil’s leg.

 

Dan wet his finger with his tongue and then reached back down, softly drawing an aimless pattern along the length of Phil’s cock. He swirled his finger tip over the very tip, teasing the head from its foreskin.

 

Then he took the cock between his middle finger and thumb, dragging both fingers up and down the shaft in a painfully slow pace. Phil stirred once again. “Mmm someone’s enjoying this” Dan taunted in a soft growl. He could feel the older man plumping up just a bit.

 

Dan soon quickened his pace. Before he knew it, cum had dribbled out from the tip and pooled onto Phil’s thigh, soaking through Pokemon print fabric. It was very unlike the powerful, thick, creamy spurts Dan was so used to shooting across his back or chest or face or down his throat.

 

“Dan?”

 

Like he’d touched a hot stove, Dan pulled his hand back. “Uh... Phil?”

 

“W-were you just- were you wanking me in my sleep?” Phil blinked away some sleep from his eyes, before rubbing away the rest.

 

There was no need to lie. “Yes.” Dan gulped.

 

“Fuckin’ hell, Dan…”

 

And that was it. Dan had probably found the one thing that crossed the line and freaked Phil out. He silently watched as Phil felt around for his glasses. ‘ _I’m disgusting! He should slap me right now! That was so creepy! I lit’rally molested him. Why did I do that? Stupid stupid fucking stup-_ ’

 

Then Dan felt the weight of Phil’s arm back on his waist where it belonged, and he could feel the warmth of Phil’s lips on his cheek. “You are the best alarm clock ever," Phil beamed.


End file.
